starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dehaka (Co-op Missions)
|image=Dehaka SC2-LotV Art1.jpg |imgsize=150px |birth= |death= |race=Primal zerg |gender= |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Zerg Swarm :Primal zerg ::Dehaka's Pack |campname= |role=*Hero assault specialist |nocat=X |job=Evolution specialist |family= |voice= |concattop= |notes= Strengths vs. Mutators * * * Weakness vs. Mutators * * * }} Dehaka is a playable hero-commander in the Co-op Missions mode of Legacy of the Void. He is purchasable for $5 USD. Dehaka is able to absorb the essence of weaker units to strengthen his army. Dehaka will be able to personally take the field and grow with the essence dropped from fallen units (including allied units). Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Control Dehaka on the mission and collect Essence to grow stronger'' *''Devour different types of enemies to gain temporary powers'' *''Command a ferocious pack of Primal Zerg units'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Devour Healing Increase:: +1% - 30% :Devour Buff Duration: +1s - 30s ;Power Set 2 :Greater Primal Wurm Cooldown: -1s - 30s :Pack Leaders Active Duration: +1s - 30s ;Power Set 3 :Gene Mutation Chance: +1% - 30% :Dehaka Attack Speed: +1% - 30% Playstyle The main focus of playing Dehaka is the direct control of his hero unit, collection of enemy essence, and making choices for unlocking new abilities during the mission. As Dehaka picks up essence from fallen enemies, he will grow in size, gaining health, attack damage, and mutation points, which he can use to unlock new active abilities and passive upgrades. Dehaka’s primal underlings must be kept constantly at attention. The player can order them to fight each other to prove in order to raise their level. Each of his basic units can evolve into a new form, becoming a new unit with new attacks and abilities. Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=Dehaka SC2-LotV Young Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc=Dehaka below reach Hero Level 6 |image2=Dehaka SC2-LotV MammothRend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2=Dehaka above reach Hero Level 6 |faction= |campname= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= *Biological *Heroic *Massive (at Level 6) |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect=11 |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=0 |campcost= |time=60 |produced= Dehaka's den |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=3 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=600 (+0.75 per essence) |hpregen=Yes |armor=1 |gun1name= Claws |gun1strength=20 (+10 per Hero Level) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=2 |gun1range=1 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Mammoth Breath (for devours air unit) |gun2strength=20 (+10 per Hero Level) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air=x |gun2cool=0.5 |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} --> Abilities Dehaka's Mutations Dehaka has the following abilities. Dehaka's summons Upgrades Researched Talents Dehaka will be able to personally take the field, and will gain mass, attack speed and damage as he absorbs essence. This essence will allow him to evolve through a leveling system. He has the ability to leap on targets, causing area damage, unleash an intimidating roar that slows enemy attack speed and movement, devour an enemy to instantly kill it and gain abilities depending on its flags (biological heals Dehaka, air units give him a ranged attack, psionic units reduce his cooldowns, etc.), and scorching breath, which deals area damage and holds three charges. Dehaka will unlock passive abilities as he gains power, including a healing aura and detection of cloaked units. Dehaka can also summon greater primal wurms to various tunnel and defend a location. Dehaka also had three pack leaders to aid him, Glevig, Murvar, and Dakrun. These can be summoned to aid him. Like Kerrigan and Zagara, if Dehaka is killed he will revive at the hatchery within 90 seconds. Unlike them, however, the player can sacrifice drones in order to speed up the rate of revival. Dehaka's unit consuming ability also affects heroic units, so hybrids will be vulnerable to being devoured. However, devouring heroic units lengthens the cooldown time before the devour ability can be used again. Army Composition Units and Structures Dehaka has access to the following units and structures:2017-08-21, Preview: NEW Co-op Commander Preview: Dehaka. Youtube.com Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-21 Primal Pack Leaders In addition to his normal arsenal, three other packs have allied with Dehaka. The leaders are Glevig, Murvar, and Dakrun. Like all primal zerg, they follow strength, and Dehaka is a true force of nature.2017-08-21, Patch 3.17 Preview: New Co-op Commander Dehaka. Battle.net Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-28 Talent Progression Dehaka acquires the following talents as he levels up. Strategies *Know when to combat evolve your units. These evolutions change the unit’s roles. Primal Ultralisks can evolve into Tyrannozors, giving them an anti-air attack. Primal Hydralisks can become an anti-armored siege unit, the Impaler. *Dehaka is the most important part of your army. Make sure to keep him alive and collect essence as often as possible. *Getting ahead of the power curve is key. Dehaka starts off small and weak early on. Fortunately, he spawns in faster than any other hero in the game, which gives him a head start in building up power. *Dehaka’s Devour ability is his most important ability. Be sure to have at least one point allocated to Devour. This ability gives Dehaka access to a variety of temporary powers that are critical to victory (healing, damage, speed, armor, cooldown reduction, etc.). *Powers absorbed are dependent on enemy unit types (biological, armored, light, massive, psionic, etc). Learn the different types of powers available and which enemies will provide that power. Eating the right food at the right time can make a huge difference. *An advanced tactic for Devour is to use it just before an enemy is killed. The cooldown is based on the amount of life the unit had when you eat it. The temporary powers granted are the same no matter how much life the enemy has. *Dehaka’s Leap ability is great for dealing area damage as well as giving him mobility. Be careful, though – if used too recklessly, he may not have an escape. If you use Leap to jump into the fray, be sure to Devour enemies to stay healed, or use the level 3 version to gain temporary armor. *Make early choices for Dehaka’s mutation upgrades based on the enemy AI composition. *Detection is provided by Primal Wurms. Be sure to keep some charges of Greater Primal Wurms handy—or, once you’ve unlocked the Deep Tunnel ability, build extra Primal Wurms at home and tunnel them over when needed. *Weapon and Armor upgrades are found on the Primal Hives. All primal units benefit from these upgrades so a mix of melee, ranged, ground or air units can be combined to create a pack that best fits the mission. *The tech path is simple but critical. Make sure to summon all structures as soon as possible, unlocking tech as well as top bar summon abilities. *Devour drone on Dehaka’s Den allows him to recover quickly allowing him to be extremely aggressive. Using Devour drone early on might be necessary if you need Dehaka to recover quickly, but it will hurt your economy so be careful. Late game it may be a good idea to build up some spare drones or remember to replace them if Dehaka decides to have a snack. Synergies Achievements Gameplay Levels Development Dehaka was considered an obvious choice for a zerg commander. The developers wanted to incorporate the essence-hunting aspect of the primal zerg, but do so in a way that was different from Abathur. The "fantasy" of the primal zerg was sought to be represented as well. This is represented in their mechanics (e.g. the ability to uproot, and the lack of overlords). Data exists for units for Dehaka that aren't present in the final release. These include the primal baneling, primal corruptor, and primal viper. Trivia The artwork of Dehaka for the mode bears resemblance to his master skin in Heroes of the Storm. References Category:Co-op Commanders Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes